Lucha de Poderes
by Starfire Queen
Summary: Tras enfrentar a una nueva raza de enemigos , es momento de que LadyBug y Cat Noir empiecen a pelear mas seriamente pero ellos comenzaran a mostrar sus sentimientos uno por el otro
1. El Poder Puro

**El Poder Puro**

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Mayuka había salvado al peor villano que París pudo imaginar , sus demonios y guerreros habían caído y su modo carmesí se había desecho con los esfuerzos de dos héroes lo habían dado todo para salvar a su amada ciudad de las garras de sus Akumas , pero esas semanas solo había relativa paz por lo que en un departamento sobre un salón de terapia asiática se veía a un hombre de mediana edad mirando el cielo tranquilo con una taza de te verde — Adoro la paz Wais — Al darle un soplido a su te esparce el humo que salia de su bebida caliente — Solo tenemos un pequeño asunto mas pero no se han visto malos enemigos por aquí en estos días —

— Maestro , ¿ Que enemigos son buenos ? — Ambos sueltan una carcajada y chocan sus tazas de cerámica mientras miraban el hermoso paisaje parisino pero no les importaba por que los pequeños seres estaban a salvo. En la escuela que mostraba una fila de estudiantes saliendo corriendo al escuchar la campana de salida y una figura de una joven de piel morena cargando su bolso de clase y llegando al basurero seguido por una chica de piel blanca y ojos azules , pocos segundos llegan dos seres masculinos

— Ya era hora — Un chico de piel morena seguido de su mejor amigo , un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeraldas , los cuatro al mismo tiempo comienzan a vaciar sus portafolios en la basura — No hay satisfacción mejor que esto —

— Por fin es verano ... Ya quiero despegarme un poco de las clases — Acotó Adrien mientras se colocaba su portafolios , Marinette miraba al amor de su vida quien se reía y sus ojos brillaban como antes — ¿ Podemos ir por un helado ? Hay que celerarlo —

— Sii — Los ojos de la azabache se empieza a emocionar al ver al amor de su vida junto a ella pero para su mal momento un auto muy lujoso se detiene delante de la escuela — ¿ Ya te vas ? ¿ Que pasó con el viaje a la heladería ? —

— Lo siento amigos ... De verdad lo siento — Con suma tristeza por dejar atrás a sus amigos y mas a su azabache de ojos azules quien veia ir al de ojos esmeraldas mientras lo saludaba de manera desanimada — Natalie ¿ por que no puedo estar con mis amigos ? Es verano —

— Tu padre lo sabe perfectamente y por eso te hizo un nuevo horario —

— ¿ Horario ? Por favor es verano y yo ...— Al ver a la asistente quien tenia una mirada seria se resigna por lo que ella escribía en su libreta virtual por lo que al llegar a su gran mansión entre mientras tiraba su portafolios en la entrada lo que le da pena a la mujer de abrigo negro quien simplemente suspira dejando ir a Adrien a su cuarto para escuchar el sonato del claro de luna por lo que ella apenada por lo que le pasaba a su joven amo por lo que sube las escaleras y toma el camino de la derecha pero al tocar con su palma la fría puerta de madera cambia para ir a la izquierda para golpear la maciza puerta de roble italiano

— ¿ Señor ? — Ahí se veía al jefe de la casa mirando el cuadro de su esposa como todas las tardes , sintiendo tristeza al ver tanta belleza desperdiciada tras el el mal uso del pavo real que lo llevó a la muerte y sintiendo la pena de cargar con la muerte de su esposa mandó a hacer un gran cuadro de su amada esposa y colocarlo en su estudio , es lo primero que vería cuando llegara a trabajar y lo ultimo que vería al despedirse — Quiero hacerle una pregunta — El hombre de cabello cano asiente con la cabeza — ¿ No cree que es mejor darle a Adrien un respiro por unos días ? Ya que nuestras campañas estarán preparadas para el mes que viene —

— ¿ Que estas insinuando ? —

— Pues ...— Ella se acerca con su libreta y se sienta para pasar los resultados a la computadora de su jefe — Sus margenes son superiores al 90% del año pasado — El solo se centraba en el retrato de aquella mujer a la que amaba con gran fiereza pero ella seguía hablando — Creo que es mejor darle unos días —

— Hablare con el ahora —

— Como usted diga —

Adrien seguía acostado en su cuarto mientras que Plaga estaba tirado sobre la almohada — Amo las vacaciones de verano , el sol , la brisa y el queso —

— Olvídalo Plaga — Adrien se da vuelta mirando a la ventana pero al sacar su teléfono sube la pantalla hacia arriba y ve la hora que solo pasó un minuto desde que se tiro a la cama — Ademas tu no haces nada ¿ por que te importa si es verano ? —

— Imagina , podremos estar todo el verano viendo televisión , comiendo queso , jugando vídeo juegos bajo el aire frió de la ventilación —

— Olvídalo — Gabriel se acerca a la puerta pero apoya su oído en la puerta al escuchar la voz de su hijo — Mi padre nunca entenderá que quiero estar con mis amigos , prefiero estar con ellos que aquí encerrado ... Hay veces que quisiera que mi madre estuviera aquí en lugar de el — Gabriel cierra sus ojos y cae su frente en la puerta por el suplicio emocional de ser distante con su hijo por lo que Plaga se acuesta debajo de la almohada por lo que Adrien mira su celular para ver a Alya , Nino y Marinette con el en la escuela pero el entra y ve a su hijo con su celular en la mano por lo que el lo baja — Padre ...—

— ¿ Que van a hacer hoy tu y tus amigos ? — Adrien mira con los ojos a su padre quien sonríe y asiente con la cabeza para recibir un abrazo por parte de su único familiar — Solo ... Si quieres que te vayan a buscar solo llama — Con suma tranquilidad sale del cuarto de su hijo pero se voltea para dedicarle una ultima mirada y Plaga entra en su camisa para que salga corriendo a la puerta de salida y se daba cuenta que Plaga estaba sujeto de su bolsillo interno.

Mientras que Alya y Nino estaban comiendo helado , Marinette estaba mirando todas las parejas y ella mirando a su Kwami dentro del bolso quien estaba mirando la tristeza — No te sientas mal Marinette — La de ojos zafiro saca su cabeza para ver a su portadora — Seguro que tus amigos quieres que te diviertas , es verano —

— Lo se , pero es triste que el este encerrado en su casa con un día tan hermoso — Al voltear ve una melena rubia que se acercaba con una sonrisa — ¿ Adrien ? —

— ¡ Marinette ! — Al acercarse ella se lanza a los brazos mientras que el heladero se acercaba — No te preocupes , me dejaron salir por buen comportamiento — Al ver a Andre quien se acercaba con su carro de helados , con suma felicidad comienza a acercarse con el helado y ambos chocan sus manos al intentar tomarlo lo que hace que se miren a los ojos y se sonrían mutuamente — ¡ Cuidado ! — Una bola de baba de color verde sale disparada contra ellos pero Adrien la toma en brazos y se arrojan al suelo pero la masa verde claro impacta dejando a la mayoría en una especie de animación suspendida — No creo que sea el carnaval —

— ¿ Que es eso ? — Una masa de color negro similar a un insecto con patas alargadas con garras , unos brazos con garras muy afilados , una cola que se movía a gran velocidad y parecía ser como la de un lagarto y un cráneo alargado con colmillos pequeños pero afilados , su altura superaba los dos metros y medio pero lo peor es la saliva espesa que caía de sus fauces — ¿ Eso es un Akuma ? — La bestia suelta un grito que ensordece por lo que Marinette decide correr al lado derecho y su compañero al izquierdo por lo que la criatura se alimentaba de la energía de sus victimas por lo que vuelven a transformarse en héroes saltan delante de la criatura — Vaya ... Que ... Feo ...—

— Creo que lo vi en una película anoche —

— Saludos Ladybug y Cat Noir — La voz de Hawk Moth comienza a sonar por la mascara del Akumatizado quien no mostraba ninguna emoción — Ahora les tengo un nuevo regalo por el verano ... Los bautice como Akumas X — Los dos se sorprenden al escuchar las palabras de su enemigo — Es una versión mas fuerte de los clásicos ayudantes que tengo , solo que esta vez ... Yo no lo puedo controlar — Los dos se sorprenden de tal afirmación — Y olvide mencionar que son mucho mas poderosos —

— Estas loco — El felino negro salta contra el demonizado quien lo golpea con su cola para arrojarlo contra la pared de una tienda y con su cola en forma de aguijón lo trata de golpear pero Cat Noir lo esquiva por poco sintiendo el corte por su mejilla — Es muy veloz —

— ¿ Estas bien ? — Sin pensarlo dos veces le levanta el pulgar pero ve un corte en su mejilla derecha y una gota de sangre cayendo por el — Cat ... Tu mejilla ... Estas sangrando —

— Estaré bien — Ambos salen corriendo pero la bestia ataca con su cola pero es esquivado por los héroes y con un movimiento de su cola los separa pero la chica de ojos azules saca su arma para tratar de enrollar sus patas y la bestia salta llegando al edificio donde lanza su mucosidad — Es muy veloz — Los dos comienzan a trepar al rascacielos pero la criatura lanza un grito que aturde a los héroes pero con su bastón comienza a subir por lo que su compañera se sujeta con fuerza de su espalda — ¿ Subimos ? —

— Tenemos que ... — Sin terminar la frase la cola del ser la golpea con fuerza por lo que ella se sujeta con su yoyo de la baranda de seguridad quedando suspendida en el aire mientras que Cat Noir esquivaba los zarpazos y los coletazos del Akumatizado quien salta sobre el gato pero este lo esquiva y la onda de choque lo lanza contra el muro — ¡ Cat Noir es muy fuerte ! —

— ¿ Donde crees que deberíamos atacar mejor mi lady ? — Ella trataba de acertar donde estaba la fuente de su poder pero era muy difícil saberlo — Su armadura es muy dura , quizás si ...— La bestia salta nuevamente pero es esquivado con suma dificultad por lo que usa su vara para atacarlo a la cabeza pero el ser de armadura negra le atrapa el arma y su compañera le atrapa los brazos con su yoyo pero la bestia le da un coletazo tan potente que la azota con fuerza contra la pared — Es un poco necio ¿ no te parece mi lady ? —

— Un ciego hablando de otro ciego — Ella se levanta mientras que Cat Noir le extendía su mano — Tenemos que buscar una buena estrategia — Los dos esquivan un nuevo azote pero salen corriendo a gran velocidad empujando a la criatura quien arrastra sus pies con sus garras frena el avance de los héroes — No puede ser , esta vez lo planearon bien —

— Supongo que es hora —

— Es muy pronto — La de rojo y negro salta esquivando la cola de la cosa pero esta lanza su lengua atrapando la pierna de LadyBug quien cae a sus dientes por lo que Cat Noir usa su vara para golpear la lengua de la bestia liberando a su amiga quien ve como su traje estaba dañado por los dientes y la saliva acida — Pero ... Es indestructible —

— Nada es indestructible — La voz de su peor enemigo se vuelve a escuchar — Ahora dejare que X se los coma y luego recogeré los Miraculous cuando escupa sus restos —

— ¿ Estas loco ? —

— ¿ Esa es una pregunta o una afirmación ? — El grito de la bestia vuelve a aturdir a los dos héroes quienes ven como sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a mutar formando púas en sus brazos — Oh genial ... Se volvió mas feo — La bestia lanza su lengua lo cual es esquivado con velocidad pero la cola del ser golpea a Cat Noir lanzando su cuerpo contra la pared atravesándolo con su cuerpo por lo que salta sobre la chica azabache quien le enreda la boca con su lazo para evitar la mordida pero la saliva ácida caía por sus fauces hasta caer unas gotas en su traje que empezaba a derretirse pero su cola trata de ensartarla lo cual era imposible si ella se movía

— Si ... Por fin la victoria se acerca — Hawk Moth vuelve a convocar su mariposa para comunicarse con X — Ahora X acaba con LadyBug y tráeme su miraculous — La bestia lanza un grito para intentar alcanzar con sus colmillos a su futura victima

 **Continuara**


	2. X

**X**

La heroína de parís no podía hacer nada mas que ver unos dientes afilados como de tiburón escurriendo esa saliva ácida — ¡ Cat ... Ayúdame ! — Con una poderosa embestida , el héroe de negro logra inclinar el cuerpo de la criatura liberando a su Lady — ¿ Donde puede estar el Akuma ? —

— No lo se pero si no traemos a la caballería seremos comida de Xenomorfo —

— ¿ Xenomorfo ? —

— Olvídalo — Los dos salen corriendo al ver que la masa negra portando su exoesqueleto como si nada y su cola de escorpión moviéndose de lado a lado mientras que su olfato ya tenia en integrado en su memoria — ¿ Y bien ? ¿ no llamaras a la caballería ? —

— Es muy peligroso si nos separamos , a duras penas podemos mantenerlo a raya — Ladybug comienza a girar su yoyo y Cat Noir su vara para hacerle frente a la criatura quien empieza a temblar por lo que cae de rodillas — ¿ Y ahora que es lo que le pasa ? — El cuerpo comienza a levantarse mientras que las púas salían de los costados de su cuerpo y mas en sus brazos y antebrazos — Hay dios santo —

— Ja ja ja ja ¿ lo ven Ladybug y Cat Noir ? No pueden vencer a X , es muy poderoso — La bestia sacude su cabeza y sale corriendo para sujetar a los dos héroes con sus brazos pero el gato lo golpea con toda sus fuerzas en la mandíbula inferior por lo que al abrir la boca pero con sus manos mete su vara dentro del hocico de X quien suelta a Cat Noir para intentar quitarse el arma por lo que la azabache se sujeta de las manos de su compañero rubio quien la logra soltar de las garras de la criatura — Solo están posponiendo lo inevitable —

— No importa lo que hagamos , no podemos dañarlo — Los dos empezaban a agotarse y sus trajes comenzaban a dañarse por el brutal castigo por lo que saltan contra la bestia de negro quien los esquiva con suma facilidad escupiendo la vara de Cat Noir quien gira en el suelo tomándola con su mano derecha y lo arroja contra el X quien la golpea con su cola y Ladybug le enreda la cola del ser para jalar con su lazo usando las piernas apoyadas en un poste de luz pero la bestia lanza una bola de baba que es esquivaba pero a su vez empieza a derretir el poste de metal dejando asombrada a la chica de rojo y negro — No importa por donde ataquemos siempre tiene con que defenderse —

— Cat Noir ... Tampoco podemos pedir refuerzos por que no se me ocurre quien pueda ayudarnos , Rena Rouge no tendría posibilidad , Bee Queen tampoco por que la piel de X es muy dura —

— Y la tortuga no puede ayudarnos esta vez —

— ¿ Aun sigues celoso ? Ya pasaron 6 meses — Los dos esquivan una bola de baba color verde mas oscuro que deja un agujero en la calle — ¿ Solo sabes lanzar baba ? — El ser de negro se levanta en sus patas traseras y muestra sus púas para lanzarlas en forma de misil lo que hace que los dos giren sus armas destrozando las púas endurecidas que se destruyen lanzando las zarzas contra los héroes quienes sienten los cortes y arañazos viendo caer las gotas de sangre al suelo — Debemos alejarlo de las personas —

— Oye bola de baba ... Atrapamos — Los dos salen corriendo a gran velocidad pero la lengua de la criatura les atrapa por los pies para empezar a arrastrarlos a sus mandíbulas pero el rubio clava su vara en el suelo impidiendo que sea arrastrado por lo que la azabache se engancha con su arma en las torreras de una construcción mas cercana pero el gato negro no podia hacer mucho ya que estaba siendo arrastrado — ¿ Que tiene esta cosa con nosotros ? ¿ Acaso le gustan los sabores suaves ? —

— Eso parece — La chica de cabello azulado se sostenía con fuerza pero los hierros estaban siendo arrancados por la fuerza de la criatura — ¿ Por que no le gustan los sabores fuertes ? —

— ¿ Sabores fuertes ? Mi Lady eres brillante — La chica confundida ve como el saca un trozo de queso oloroso y apuntando al hocico de la bestia — A ver a que te sabe esto — Con su mano derecha le lanza el poderoso queso con tanta puntería que el poderoso ser de negro los suelte y comience a toser — Vamonos — Los dos salen de un brinco para empezar a correr por los tejados sintiendo las vibraciones de los pasos de X quien estaba completamente enfadado por la acción del gato de ojos verdes — Nunca pensé que diría esto mi lady pero debemos separarnos —

— ¡ A donde dijo el conde ! — Ella lo sujeta con su mano y lo jala a su lado — Si nos separamos seremos presa fácil así que te quedas aquí —

— Pero tenemos que idear algo para poder detenerlo — Los ataques de cola trataban de insertar a los héroes quienes esquivaban los picotazos de su cola para saltar sobre una chimenea siendo atravesada por X quien seguía como si nada — Empiezo a cansarme — La criatura da un grito y los toma para saltar con los cuerpos de Ladybug y Cat Noir haciendo que impacten contra unos departamentos pero ellos salen volando contra el suelo por las poderosas zarpas de X — Ya no podemos calmarlo ... Va a ver que dormirlo — Acoto el gato negro con su puño mirando su anillo

— Es muy fuerte y debemos ser paciente ... No sabemos donde esta el Akuma — Los dos salen corriendo pero X los atrapa con sus garras de sus trajes y los arroja contra los autos por lo que Cat Noir salta detrás del auto para voltearlo con su báculo pero la criatura lo atraviesa con su cola levantándola a la altura de su cabeza por lo que la chica de de rojo y negro golpea un cable eléctrico con su yoyo que cae sobre el auto haciendo que explote lanzando a la bestia contra la alcaldía pero se levanta como si nada por lo que su cuerpo comienza a endurecerse y su cuerpo se empieza a mutar nuevamente , sus ojos cambiaron a rojo , su cola libera tres cuchillas mas y se llenaba de púas pequeñas y robustas , su lengua tenia una especie de mandíbula se llenaba de dientes mas pequeños pero la criatura usa sus garras para clavarlas en palma y arroja su sangre carmesí oscuro contra ellos derritiendo todos los autos — Hay no mames... —

— Bueno es hora de darle una paliza —

— ¿ Piensas usar tu vara para golpearlo ? —

— Hay perdón , olvide mi cañón de plasma en mi casa — Los dos esquivan un azote de la cola de X quien destroza el asfalto de la calle haciendo tropezar a la chica de rojo quien es salvada nuevamente de caer al suelo — Tenemos que alejarnos de el —

— No podemos atacarlo ni cansarlo ¿ que otra opción nos queda ? — Ella asiente con la cabeza y lanza su arma al aire invocando su amuleto encantado liberando una bengala — ¿ Por que la bengala ? —

— Si la idea es pedir ayuda no sera muy útil — Los dos vuelven a lanzarse contra X con golpes y puñetazos pero su armadura era muy fuerte por lo que toma a Cat Noir con sus zarpas para apretarlo y al abrir su boca pero Ladybug le cierra la boca con su yoyo pero la bestia se empieza a agitar y lanzando su aguijón contra la chica quien trataba de esquivarlo pero recibe un poderoso golpe en su pierna derecha lo que hace que suelte su arma y se tome la pierna para apaciguar la hemorragia que caía de su pierna — ¡ Ladybug ! Me las pagaras desgraciado — Con una patada lo ataca al ojo haciendo que la bestia lo suelte y este cae corriendo para ayudar a su compañera — No maldita sea , discúlpame por favor — Al tomar un paño de su bolsillo le envuelve la herida — Tengo que sacarte de aquí — Al cargarla en sus brazos comienza a escapar de X quien salta mientras miraba con su único ojo persiguiendo a sus presas — ¿ Acaso esta enamorado de nosotros ? —

— Cat ... Me duele ... Me duele mucho — El gato comienza a trepar por el arco del triunfo pero una potente cola lo destruye de un solo golpe lo que hace que ellos salten al suelo — Hay que distraerlo — El gato toma su bota y la arroja contra la boca de X quien la traga y comienza a toser cayendo de rodillas — Eso fue repugnante —

— Vamos — Al tomarla en brazos sale corriendo por los tejados pero la bestia los perseguía gritando como si nada , los dos héroes estaban casi acorralados pero Cat Noir patea la puerta de la ventilación para esconder a su compañera quien estaba en desacuerdo — Quédate aquí y veré como derrotarlo — Antes de salir la chica de ojos azules lo mira pero el se suelta — ¡ Oye feo ! — La bestia voltea para ver al de negro quien con su arma se acercaba para golpearlo pero este esquiva el zarpazo mientras que la catarina se arrastra hasta caer en el cuarto de Chloe quien estaba sentada tomando el sol afuera de su cuarto

— Hay ¿ Por que a mi ? — La rubia sale corriendo para ver a su heroína lastimada de una pierna — Debes irte de aquí o te van a lastimar y esta vez no podremos protegerte — La rubia y mimada no dijo nada por lo que saca un trozo de las sabanas que había en su cama , se veían muy finas y caras — ¿ Que haces ? —

— Voy a curarte —

— Debes irte —

— No voy a dejarte así herida ... Podría agravarse la herida — Sin pensarlo dos veces toma un bote de metal con fijador — Esto esta hecho de una proteína elástica que mantiene el cabello , funcionara con una herida — La amabilidad que sentía por parte de ella quien usualmente se portaba como una malcriada , al terminar de envolver la herida le aplica otra capa de fijador — Es todo lo que puedo hacer —

— Gracias yo ... — Antes de terminar de decir la frase , el cuerpo de un gato negro atraviesa las ventanas que explotan en cientos de pedazos haciendo arrastrar su cuerpo

— Oye eso me dolio ... ¿ No podrias ser mas consciente ? —

— ¿ Y que es ser Consciente ? — La voz del jefe akuma mira a los tres mientras que sus deseos de controlar todo el poder posible se acrecentaba en su vientre — Parece que esta vez están solos —

— Chloe corre — La rubia comienza a correr por las escaleras y ambos embisten a la bestia con sus cuerpos para que caigan del ultimo piso con la criatura quien impacta amortiguando a los dos defensores de la ciudad luz , los dos se alejan pero la azabache apenas podía mantenerse de pie — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? — El sonido de su pendiente le alertaba que solo le quedaba 4 minutos — Esto se pone feo de enserio —

— Me gustaría decir corte y salir por un emparedado de pavo —

— ¡ Esto no es esa tonta película ! ... ¿ Película ? Eso es —

— ¿ Es que ? —

— Cat Noir ¿ como termina la película que viste anoche ? —

— Lo siento no doy spoilers — Ella le da un codazo en el estomago — Esta bien esta bien ...Los supervivientes usaron dos lanzallamas para debilitarlo y acabar con el terminando con un beso entre los dos supervivientes —

— ¡ Que buena idea ! — El gato le sonriente y se acerca usando sus labios como beso — No me refería a eso si te refieres gatito — Los dos se separan pero ella ve un volante tirado en el suelo — Eso es , vamos al norte — El de negro carga al bicho de rojo y negro por lo que X sale a perseguirlos donde los trabajadores están trabajando a gusto con las válvulas pero la caída del cuerpo de Cat Noir les llama la atención al ver como el cuerpo de la chica choca contra el tanque de gas natural — Es una emergencia ... ¿ Cual es el caño principal ? —

— Es esa — Al ver como un caño azul de tono frio comienza a ver a todos lados , su bengala , el caño y la mano derecha de su compañero — ¿ Que van a hacer ? —

— Corran lo mas lejos posible — Los obreros le hacen caso y salen corriendo por lo que el gato negro resistía contra X quien lo estaba venciendo con sus poderosas zarpas — ¿ ESTAS LISTO ? —

— Nací listo — El gato negro ve como los pasos de la bestia quien agrietaba el suelo destrozando todo a su paso rebelando el tubo de gas — ¡ Gataclismo ! — La energía de destrucción sale disparada oxidando todo el tubo y el gas comienza a salir envolviendo a la criatura y la chica le lanza la bengala incendiando la criatura quien cae debilitada y una mariposa negra sale volando por lo que es atrapada y purificada mostrando a un joven escritor

— ¿ Que ? ¿ Que hago aquí ? —

— ¿ Que te pasó ? — El joven le contó que llevó un guion pero lo rechazaron lo que hizo que se sintiera mal y deprimido , pero para ambos fue una misión suicida

 **Continuara**


	3. Blamo el Payaso

**Blamo el Payaso**

Tras llegar a su casa , Marinette se tira en la cama revelando la poderosa herida en su pierna derecha — ¿ Que voy a hacer Tikki ? —

— No creo que puedas ir al hospital ... Es una herida muy grave Marinette —

— ¿ Que quieres que diga ? Fui herida por un Akuma muy letal — La Kwami se pone a pensar y la peliazul trataba de que su sangre no manchara su cuarto — ¿ Que voy a hacer ahora ? —

— Hay una posibilidad ... Necesito que traigas vendas — Ella obedece y trae unas vendas de sus cajones que estaban cerca de la cama por lo que se sienta por lo que ella comienza a danzar de un lado y al otro por lo que gira y escupe sobre la herida con un tono lechoso y blanco que cae tapando la herida — Tikki ...—

— Rápido , envuelve la herida — Ella vuelve a obedecer por lo que empieza a enredar la herida con las vendas y levanta su pierna para acostarse — Mañana no tendrás ni cicatriz — Ella asiente con la cabeza y apaga las luces para pensar en el vació de su mente por lo que también le preocupaba Cat Noir pero se da la vuelta para poder dormir. En la mansión Agreste Cat Noir entraba por la ventana para perder su transformación y caer con una rodilla en el suelo de su cuarto

— Rayos Plaga ... Estoy herido ...— Al intentar poner gasas pero no detenía la hemorragia — Estamos en problemas Plaga —

— Aun no , hay una forma pero no te va a gustar —

— ¿ Puedes hacer algo Plaga ? Entonces hazlo —

— Pero no te va a gustar chico —

— Plaga ... Por favor — El gato negro deja escapar su aire y empieza a hacer una danza de un lado y al otro por lo que da un giro subiendo y le escupe la misma saliva pero de tonalidad oscura — Plaga eres un cerdo —

— Solo envuelve la herida — El le obedece y coloca las gasas en su lugar y las envuelve con cinta medica — Son las 10 de la noche ... Mañana estarás mejor — El rubio comienza a tirarse a la cama para poder dormir pero en su mente se le hacia extraño que haya un akuma tan poderoso , mañana seria su primer día de vacaciones con amigos reales y estaba deseando poder ir al cine con ellos pero recordaba su clase de esgrima con Agami quien estaría ahí para darle batalla pero conocía de ante mano que su maestro de esgrima también se iría de vacaciones así que solo tenia que esperar cerró sus ojos esperando entrar en sus sueños donde podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera pero una voz femenina le llama la atención

— Adrien ... Despierta — Con suma pereza se levanta y sobre su cara dormía su gato negro quien roncaba como si no hubiera dormido en siglos pero el solo quería dormir sin importarle nada — Vamos arriba o llegaras tarde a la clase de esgrima —

— ¿ Que hora es ? —

— Son las 9:35 A.M. ... ¿ Te sientes bien ? —

— Oh rayos — Al levantarse con suma velocidad salta de su cama mientras abría su ducha para empezar a desvestirse y meterse por lo que en una ducha rápida sale mientras se limpiaba las manos del exceso de agua — Vamos Nathalie , no tenemos que llegar tarde — La mujer sonríe y sale a acompañarlo al auto mientras llevaba una fruta y se la entrega — Olvide desayunar —

— ¿ Sucede algo ? Creo que tu euforia se debe a algo sucedido ayer —

— Solo nos divertimos es todo — Tras llegar a su clase sale corriendo mientras cargaba su bolso deportivo — Adiós Nathalie — Ella le sonríe y le saluda con su mano para volver a ajustar sus anteojos y cerrar la puerta para irse; En la panadería Dupang-Chen era la misma historia , después de un pesado sueño se levantaba con una energía extraordinaria

— Vaya si que dormiste bien — La madre ve como su hija sacando fuentes , pasteles y panes del enorme horno que tenían a sus espaldas — ¿ Es emoción por las vacaciones hija ? Oh creo que volviste a tomar café —

— No mamá , no quiero que se repita lo que pasó hace seis meses — Sabine comienza a reír y toma la bandeja para darle un beso a su hija , por alguna razón se sentía tan ligera como el aire , era como si tuviera sus super poderes sin transformarse pero Tom se acerca con un enorme pastel de bodas — Papá ¿ una boda ? —

— Así es ... Marinette ¿ puedes llevarlo hija ? — Con su brazo derecho levanta el pastel para cerrar la puerta con su mano izquierda — ¿ Bebió café otra vez ? — Ella simplemente levanta sus hombros confundida por la actitud de su hija

— Ahh , que bello pastel ... Me encanta como brilla con la luz del sol —

— Mhm ... ¿ No hay problema si le doy una probada antes de que lleguemos ? —

Las dos se echaron a reír mientras que la peliazul se sentía extraña — Oye Tikki ... Me siento ... Mas enérgica ¿ crees que sea por la baba que escupiste en mi herida anoche ? —

— Así es ... Veras cuando nuestros portadores se encuentran heridos de gravedad podemos usar nuestros poderes mágicos para ayudar a sanarlos pero como ellos no cuentan con sus poderes es como si fuera un catalizador —

— ¿ Osea como una droga para mejorar el rendimiento o algo así ? —

— Tranquila no genera adicción —

La tarde había llegado y Adrien se encontraba en su sala almorzando un trozo de pavo bajo en grasas con ensalada de lechuga , tomate y zanahoria junto con una bebida de manzana , era su platillo favorito y al darle el ultimo sorbo a su bebida se levanta mientras que su padre caminaba por las escaleras — Adrien ... Quiero hablar contigo — El rubio mira a su padre quien estaba con los brazos detrás de la espalda — Hablé con tu maestro de esgrima ... Me dijo que hoy estuviste de maravillas acabando con Agami en todos los combates y no solo eso ... Peleaste contra tres contrincantes al mismo tiempo —

— Bueno veras yo ...—

— Te felicito hijo — Acotó Gabriel mirando con una sonrisa — Veo que estas a otro nivel hijo mio ... Por cierto esta fue la ultima clase que tendrás hasta que el regrese de sus vacaciones —

— Lo se padre — Sin pensarlo dos veces le da un abrazo al padre quien le corresponde y el va a su cuarto para tirarse a la cama mirando al techo mientras que Plaga comía su queso — Vaya este día ha sido de locos —

— Lo se ... Después de una herida muy grande pasa lo mismo — El lo mira confundido por lo que dijo — ¿ Que ? ¿ Crees que dormiste por tu voluntad chico ? —

— Plaga ¿ tiene algo que ver con esa baba que me escupiste anoche en el brazo ? —

— Claro — Con un solo bocado acaba con el queso mirando a su amigo — Para que no te duela las quemaduras que provocarían que sufrieras un shock por el dolor , es necesario dormirte Adrien ... Por eso te echaste una pestaña tan fácil —

— ¿ Me drogaste ? —

— Uhm no me lo digas tan brusco ... Solo digamos que te anestesie mientras la Kwami bandita hacia su trabajo — Ambos salieron de la mansión para poder ir al parque a tomar un poco de aire fresco y ver el circo callejero donde sus amigos lo esperaban , Kim y Max estaban en los juegos del aro , Juleka trataba de destruir un globo con ayuda de su hermano mayor Luka para ganar un oso de peluche pero mas le llama la atención era el divertido payaso que hacia malabares con varias pelotas de colores , su traje era de color rojo , azul , verde , amarillo y blanco con un cabello azul y una nariz roja , su cara pintada de blanco le daba un aspecto divertido — Vaya una montaña rusa —

— ¿ Quieres subir verdad Plaga ? — El gato negro le da la afirmación y cuando se forma escuchar un chillido de emoción y al voltear ve unos ojos azules sonriendo junto a sus amigos quienes estaban parado tres personas detrás de el — Hola amigos — Adrien decide perder su turno para ir con sus amigos y subir con ellos a pesar de tener que esperar otra vuelta — No pensé que los encontraría en la fila —

— Vamos amigo ... Entre los cuatro será mas divertido — Tras por fin llegar su turno ven que solo tenían tres asientos por lo que Adrien le deja el paso a una niña de no mas de 10 años quien le da las gracias mientras que la chica de ojos azules miraba al rubio quien la toma de la mano y sus ojos se abrieron como plato — Hola amigos — La vuelta se terminaba y Alya miraba como las manos de sus amigos estaban apretadas y con su celular le saca una foto — Sabia que ellos dos se subirían juntos —

— Así es ella —

El carro por fin llega y como si fuera menos Adrien le ofrece el primer asiento a Marinette quien se sorprende pero no se quería soltar de la mano de aquel héroe quien tampoco se quería soltar — ¿ Lista Marinette ? — Ella asiente con la cabeza y una sonrisa por lo que los dos suben lentamente hasta la cima y caen con una gran velocidad mientras que ella gritaba y se abrazaba al rubio quien se reía por la emoción y al bajar después de las tres vueltas el ve a su gato negro quien le " levantaba los pulgares " — Eso fue divertido —

— Subamos otra vez —

— Luego — Al voltear y ver a su amiga quien miraba al suelo pero ella miraba a su pequeña amiga roja quien estaba mareada y vomita dentro del bolso de su dueña — ¿ Estas bien ? — Tikki simplemente levanta su dedo y se mete en el bolso — ¿ Te mareaste ? —

— No estoy bien , es que es la primera vez que subo y trato de digerir la emoción — Tras ir por un helado y ella por un algodón de azúcar color rosado se ponen a ver el payaso que era la atracción principal , el alegre arlequín se sostenía en una pelota de playa mientras tocaba el acordeón con sus manos y la armónica con su boca ; La gente le aplaudía emocionada al ver tanto talento

— Gracias gracias ... Que hermoso publico ¿ Les gustan los trucos de magia ? — El saca un conejo de su manga pero cuando " mete sus dedos " en la oreja del conejo saca un sombrero de copa haciendo que todos se empiecen a reír , tanto Marinette como Adrien se estaban perdiendo en aquel show de comedia — Vaya vaya ¿ que tenemos aquí ? ¿ Una pareja de enamorados ? — Los dos miraron al payaso avergonzados — Oh la la...— El saca unos globos para hacer la forma de un violín y con el otro empieza a hacer sonidos de violín como si estuviera tocando uno de verdad — El sol brilla en mi hogar ... En Paris ...— Los dos se toman de la mano escuchando la canción — No recuerdo haberte visto ... Pero bueno les daré un regalo a los bellos amantes — Con los globos cambia la forma que parecía un corazón — Por favor ...— Los dos se juntan al globo y se miran a los ojos sonriendo pero un flash les llama la atención y de la boca del payaso sale la foto — Para ustedes mis jóvenes amantes ... — El saca un verdadero violín de madera para saltar sobre la pelota para volver a cantar — Hoy cupido me ha flechado ... La riqueza me da igual ... Solo ha de consolarme mi princesa audaz y jovial .. Hoy cupido me ha flechado... —

— Disculpen que interrumpa — El alcalde con su malcriada hija llegaba con la cara pintada de color blanco con rojo como un payaso — Pero debido a la nueva ley que acabo de implementar usted no puede dar mas su entretenimiento — Los héroes vieron a Chloe sonreír de manera maliciosa mientras el payaso estaba deprimido — Asi que por desgracia deberá irse —

— Pero señor alcalde ... Los niños se entristecerán ... Y solo tengo sus risas para llenar mi vida — El alcalde simplemente le entrega la citación mientras que la policía desalojaba a las personas — ¿ Que sera de los niños pobres ? — El payaso comenzaba a llorar y la maliciosa rubia le saca una foto para burlarse de el

— Un artista censurado ... ¿ Y que podría esperar de la peor persona de París ? — Una mariposa se posa en su mano y la carga de energía maligna para salir volando — Vuela mi pequeño akuma y maleficia su corazón — En el parque la rubia se trataba de limpiar el maquillaje pero es acorralado por sus compañeros de clases

— Sabemos que tu hiciste esto — Marinette encara a Chloe como suele hacerlo siempre que ella hace algo malo — ¿ Por que lo hiciste ? —

— Mira como arruinó mi hermoso rostro — La usar otro pañuelo coloca una loción desmaquilladora para sacarse la pintura — No sale... Oh lo odio —

— Eso se sale con agua — Adrien estaba cruzado de brazos mientras que todos la dejaban sola — Parece que nunca aprenderá ... pero siento pena por Blamo ¿ que hará ahora ? —

Una mariposa negra se posa en su nariz y sus ojos forman una mascara — Blamo el payaso ... Te han negado el entretenimiento que le das a las masas ... Te daré el poder de llevar tus bromas a otro nivel pero a cambio quiere unos pequeños regalos ... Los miraculous de Ladybug y Cat Noir —

— Que empiece el show — Al aceptar el pacto se empieza a transformar en una especie de payaso con mezcla de mimo — Chloe ... Ven tengo un regalo para ti — Sus piernas eran resortes y salta para llegar a los chicos quienes estaban tristes — ¿ Donde esta esa niña malcriada ? — Al ver como las parejas que le habían aplaudido y apoyado sus actos estaban asustadas simplemente les arroja flores comunes y corrientes para saltar riéndose

— Hay que separarnos y encontrar ...— Sin terminar de decir le hicieron caso al rubio quien sale corriendo detrás de un árbol — Vaya fueron rápidos —

— Se llama ser persuasivo —

— Plaga ¡ Las garras ! — Al transformarse sale corriendo para ver a su compañera quien estaba alcanzado al payaso — Parece que tenemos otro regalo de verano —

— No seas payaso — Al caer ven que el payaso gira su cabeza 180 grados para encararlos — Bien eso fue raro —

— Ahora Blamo , acaba con ello y tráeme los aretes y el anillo —

— Sera un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales —

 **Continuara**


	4. Fuegos Artificiales

**Fuegos Artificiales**

Blamo estaba andando con el mono ciclo mientras lanzaba pasteles a las personas pero los empieza a quedarse congelados al contacto con el — Eso es , ahora tienes que traerme las joyas mágicas — El gato de ojos verdes salta sobre el payaso pero este voltea y lanza su puño elástico que golpea en su cara y lo lanza al suelo — Eso es Blamo , es hora de que los derrotemos juntos —

— Así lo haré maestro — Acota el payaso lanzando sus puños contra Cat Noir quien lo esquivaba con gran agilidad pero un yoyo le atrapa los brazos enredando el cuerpo pero el payaso se desinfla como si fuera de globo para escaparse dejando a la peliazul asombrada — Ah ... Es hora de las bromas — De sus mangas saca unos globos de agua — Atrapalos catarina mágica — El payaso lanza sus globos de agua que explotan en el cuerpo de la chica de rojo y negro que la lanza contra las paredes de la chimenea para reaccionar y esquiva varios pastelazos de ácido , mientras que Cat Noir sacude su cabeza y se lanza con su vara golpeando la cabeza del payaso que sale rodando al suelo a varios metros de su cuerpo

— Ahhh —

— ¿ Que hiciste ? Creo que te pasaste — El payaso se da vuelta y lanza sus puños resortes contra los héroes que caen al suelo — Este payaso me pone nerviosa la verdad — Ladybug salta sobre el payaso pero este se infla como globo que explota detonando en cientos de papel picado que no hacían mas que cortar el cuerpo de la joven mariquita quien retrocede sintiendo el filo de las cuchillas coloridas — Gatito ... ¿ Vas a ayudarme ? —

— Ahora mismo mi Lady — Sin pensarlo dos veces sale corriendo contra el payaso quien tenia una bola de lana color rosado pálido — ¿ Me vas a detener con una bola de lana — Con un tiro certero ataca a Cat Noir que es enredado pero al intentar moverse suelta una poderosa descarga eléctrica haciendo que el de un grito de dolor por lo que la chica de coletas le toma el hilo de lana pero recibe una poderosa descarga que la arroja al suelo pero ella vuelve a tirar con mas fuerza para desenredar al gato quien aun estaba temblando mientras se ponía de pie con suma dificultad mientras se ayudaba con su bastón — Bien eso no salio como lo planeamos ¿ verdad ? —

— Tenemos que ser mas listo que el — El payaso se encontraba a unas pocas calles de rodilla llorando con su brazo tapándose los ojos — Vamos con cuidado Cat ...— Los dos asienten con la cabeza y escuchaban el lastimero llanto que conmueve el corazón del gato negro

— ¿ Que pasa ? —

— Les pido que me ayuden — Al ver las lagrimas de tristeza , Ladybug se conmueve y le extiende la mano al payaso quien sonríe para darle la mano y con un tirón le saca al mano que los aprieta y enreda el cuerpo de la joven de ojos celestes — ¡¿ Que... ?! — Al sentir el apretón comienza a dolerle hasta caer de rodillas por lo que el gato negro usa sus garras para cortar el enorme guante de gamo gruesa hasta liberar a su amiga quien apenas podía respirar — Gracias... Ese payaso ...—

— Si ... Es como si pudiera anticiparse a nosotros — Los dos ven como el payaso lanzaba varias bombas de agua que contenían pegamento super potente dejando a sus victimas atrapadas entre la masa adhesiva impidiendo que se muevan — Huele a miel ... Es un toque de vainilla — Al acercarse con cuidado por los tejados ven al payaso con un enorme pastel por lo que ellos bajan y lo atacan pero cuando lo tocan este explota dejando pegados a los heroes quienes apenas podían dar jalones de su cuerpo — ¿ Que esta... ? —

— Hola Ladybug y Cat Noir ... Les eh traido un presente de Argentina — De su manga saca un frasco lleno de feroces hormigas rojas que eran del tamaño de cucarachas pero con tenazas muy grandes y un apetito insaciable — Es bien sabido que las Hormigas Argentinas son las mas voraces del mundo ... Imaginen lo que pasara al ver una presa herida cubierta de miel con la vainilla para tentarlas — Los dos trataban de forcejear mientras que ven que en la cara del payaso se formaba una mascara de linea morada pálida

— ¡ Eso es Blamo ! acaba con ellos y tráeme sus Miraculous —

— Lo haré Hawk Moth lo haré ... Cuando mis insectos los dejen en los huesos — El portador de la mariposa mira ansioso como las carnívoras se acercaban saboreando la carne de los chicos quienes no se podían mover — Ahora mis mascotas se darán un festín ja ja ja ja ja — El payaso saltaba y aplaudía por lo que el de negro ve la toma de agua y le hace seña con la cabeza

— ¿ Como llegaremos allá ? —

— Usa tu yoyo mágico —

— Si buena idea ¿ Por que no me lo alcanzas ? —

— Claro ...— Al voltear ve el arma de color rojizo a poco mas de tres metros de ellos dos — Ya entendí sarcástica — Al tratar de moverse pero ve la toma de agua y recuerda que solo debe tirar de la manilla para dejar salir el agua — Si tan solo tuviera mi bastón —

— Creo que esta por aquí — El gato la mira de forma coqueta a lo que ella voltea la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño por lo que ella sentía que no era la mejor idea por lo que siente un poco de incomodidad — Te juro que si sueltas las garras te llevare al veterinario y te quedaras sin herederos — Al sentir el arañazo que baja por la espalda y casi al llegar a sus curvas traseras no siente nada y voltea al ver al gato quien estaba serio — ¿ Acaso ... ? —

— Lo siento mi Lady pero mis garras no son para hacerte algo que no te gusta — Ella sonríe con los ojos vidriosos mientras que el gato hace crecer su vara para girar de la palanca y el agua sale a gran presión bañando a los héroes quienes se liberan de la pegajosa masa para saltar delante del payaso y recibe una patada al mismo tiempo de los dos que lo lanza contra un auto — Lamento si te incomodaste , no fue mi intención —

— Oye , nos salvaste y por eso te la dejo pasar — Al voltear a ver a su dama de rojo recibe una bofetada — Ahora estamos a mano —

— ¿ A mano ? ¿ Bromeas verdad ? — Los dos salen corriendo contra el payaso quien les hace frente en posición de vaquero del oeste — Bien ... Lo tenemos —

— ¿ Con que esas quieren no ? — El payaso movía sus dedos como si fuera a desenfundar una pistola — 1... 2 ...— Los dos franceses mirando fijamente a Blamo quien movía sus dedos como si fuera un vaquero del viejo oeste mientras que los dos chicos se preparaban — ¡ Tres ! — Ambos se cubren con sus escudos formados por sus armas pero se detienen al darse cuenta que tenia los dedos apuntando a ellos — Los atrape — Con su mano lanza unas serpentinas pegajosas para pegarlos a la pared mientras que el rubio se trataba de mover

— ¡ Eso es Blamo ! Ahora dales una despedida explosiva —

— Así lo haré gran señor ... Así lo haré — El gato de ojos verdes trataba de forcejear pero comienza a ver la enorme mecha que llegaba al payaso quien estaba saltando y aplaudiendo — ¡ Los atrape los atrape ...! —

— ¿ Hueles eso Cat ? —

— ¡ Es Queroseno ! — Los dos tratan de forcejear pero no podían soltarse — Ese maldito tiene trampa para todo , si ese queroseno nos alcanza seremos hamburguesa de gato y bicho —

— ¿ Acaso eres piromaniaco o que ? —

— Es hora del gran finale ...— Blamo muestra sus manos descubiertas sin los guantes para chocar la yema de los dedos pulgar y mayor — À bientô — Con un chasquido sale una chispa de su mano para que empiece a consumir las serpentinas mientras que la peliazul se trataba de soltar — Serán unos bellos fuegos artificiales —

— Espera un segundo — Sin pensarlo dos veces saca su bastón para tratar de alcanzar la otra toma de agua pero el payaso se lo quita de la mano — Bueno es todo lo que puedo hacer —

— ¡¿ Es todo ?! ¡¿ Y por eso me tocaste ?! —

— No te dolió mucho ¿ verdad mi lady ? —

Las llamas se acercaban con gran velocidad mientras que los héroes estaban pegados a la pared sin poder moverse por lo que la de ojos azules lanza su arma pero la mano resorte de Blamo le atrapa el arma dejando a los dos a merced de las llamas — Después de que los fuegos artificiales exploten , con todo el cariño del mundo recogeré las joyas y les prometo que usare sus cenizas para maquillarme —

— ¡ Por fin ! ¡ después de tanto tiempo de espera podre obtener mis merecidos trofeos ! — Los ojos del portador de la mariposa miraba ansioso como se acercaban las llamas — Después de tanto esperar por fin veré la muerte de Ladybug y Cat Noir — Las llamas se acercaban lentamente mientras que el gato negro sentía el ardor en los pies

— Pues a mi me dio hambre ahora —

— ¿ Como puedes pensar en comer ahora ? —

— Disculpa Blamo — El payaso lo mira con desconfianza — Ya que tienes un pastel ... ¿ Me darías una probada ? —

— Si claro como no ...— El levanta el pastel de crema verde — ¿ Te gusta la menta fuerte ? — El de ojos verdes asiente con la cabeza mientras abría los ojos — Claro —

— ¿ Estas loco Cat Noir ? — Le susurra Ladybug al oído del gato quien suelta una pequeña sonrisa — Esta echo de ácido por dios santo ...— La sonrisa de Cat Noir le hace abrir los ojos a la chica mariquita — Ya veo , que listo gatito lindo —

— ¡ Ahi te va Cat Noir ! —

— ¡ NO , ES UNA TRAMPA ! — Con sus reflejos golpea el plato del pastel que esparce la crema ácida por todos lados quemando las serpentinas que estaban empezando a incendiarse por lo que Ladybug tenia una pequeña serpentina que se incendiaba en su hombro por lo que lo apaga — ¡ NOOOOO ! ¡ ATACA BLAMO ! —

— Así lo haré Hawk Moth — El payaso saca un globo de fiesta por lo que crea varios animales de globo por lo que era hora de seguirle el juego — Ahora me quedare con sus miraculous —

— ¡ Amuleto encantado ! — Al lanzar su yoyo al aire para que salga un pastel de crema un tanto amarillento sobre un plato blanco — ¿ Un pastel ? —

— ¿ Es de banana ? —

— Ni se te ocurra gatito — Al ver como el payaso se acercaba con una hoz echa de globo pero cortando todo a su paso por lo que Cat Noir le hacia frente — Cat Noir ...— El gato retenía la hoz del payaso — No se que hacer con este pastel —

— Descuida ... Tengo un plan Prrrfecto — El gato salta y se lleva el pastel mientras lo miraba — Lo probare antes que el le meta el dedo su amiga de ojos celeste se lo quita — Es un poco mas pesado que antes ... Seguro es de crema pastelera —

— Déjame ver — Al ver al payaso , cambia la vista a su compañero — Tengo un plan gatito — Los dos le hacen frente mientras que Ladybug movía su yoyo y Cat Noir movía su vara por lo que el payaso saca un lanzacohetes apuntando a los héroes — Espéralo ... Espéralo —

— Ahí se ven — Con un disparo certero viendo que Cat Noir no estaba pero si Ladybug quien le arroja el pastel haciendo que el payaso se sacuda la cara y la nariz del payaso salga volando pero al voltear ve a Cat Noir quien tenia la nariz en la mano — ¿ Como fue que ... ? —

— Gataclismo — La energía sale de la mano del gato quien derrite la nariz de payaso liberando una mariposa negra que salia volando

— Ya no haras mas daño pequeño Akuma — La chica de rojo y negro atrapa al insecto quien sale purificada para que los dos choquen sus puños viendo al payaso volver a la normalidad — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Si claro ... Pero por desgracia no puedo volver a hacer mi espectáculo para los niños —

— No contaría con eso ... Tengo un amigo que me debe un favor —

 _Mas tarde_

En la mansión Agreste estaban las luces encendidas mientras que todos los ciudadanos de París miraban el acto del payaso quien estaba montado en un mono ciclo sobre una pelota de playa de colores y haciendo malabares , Gabriel como siempre tenia esa mirada seria mirando como todos se reían cosa que para el no era muy provechoso hacer eso — ¿ Sucede algo señor ? —

— Cuando Adrien me dijo de ayudar a alguien a tener su espectáculo aquí en el patio no me suponía esto — El padre quien estaba respirando hondo ve como todos se acercaban a felicitar a su hijo — Aunque creo que podemos usar esto como campaña —

— Solo imagine como se vería en la campaña por el otoño — Nathalie había anotado la idea en su agenda pero el la detiene — ¿ Que sucede ? ¿ Sigue pensando que posiblemente ... ? —

— Sabes ... Sospecho algo de Adrien y su novia ...— Al ver como ellos dos se hablaban , Marinette sirviendo lo que parecían galletas de chocolate y su compañero llevaba una bandeja con bebidas de frutas — Puedan ser Ladybug y Cat Noir —

— ¿ No es un poco arriesgado ? —

— El próximo sera un Akuma X por lo tanto sabre la verdad sobre ellos dos — Al notar como ambos se reían el payaso baja de su pelota para llamar la atención

— Damas y caballeros ... Niños y Niñas de París ... Para agradecerle a mi nuevo amigo y a su novia — Todos sueltan un gemido de sorpresa y burla haciendo que los dos se sonrojen sonriendo al payaso quien hace un corazón de globo rojo por lo que ellos lo toman mirándose a los ojos — Y ademas ...— Al apretar un botón comienza el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales haciendo que ambos se asombren por lo que el rubio la toma de la mano y ambos se miran unos segundos a los ojos para cambiar la vista a los cohetes mientras aplaudían

 **Continuara**


	5. Infernal

**Infernal**

Ya era sábado y como siempre en la panadería se empezaba a movilizar a las 8 de la mañana , tanto Sabine como Tom eran muy dedicados a su trabajo y amaban lo que hacían , pero no tanto como a su hija , de echo tuvieron la idea de acompañarla a Nueva York para su futuro como diseñadora de modas pero ella la rechazo a la oportunidad cosas que ellos la amarían sin importar que decision tome , a las dos horas suena un celular — ¿ Hola ? —

— Amiga ¿ estas sentada ? Escucha esto ...Adivina quien tendrá secion de foto en la playa ? — Marinette sin pensarlo dos veces salta de la cama pero se resbala con un zapato cayendo al suelo — Asi es ... Adrien esta modelando en la playa ... Sin camisa —

— ¡¿ Que ?! — Sin pensarlo dos sale al baño para cambiarse de ropa y salir de nuevo a su cuarto — ¿ Desde que hora esta ahi mi amado Adrien ? —

— Llegara en 15 minutos según su asistente ... De echo nos corrieron del set de fotografía — Alya estaba sentada sobre el pasto con los pies sobre la arena la cual tenia un traje de baño deportivo color rojizo con flores hawaianas en tono crema , llevaba unas sandalias de playa y un enorme paño cubría sus caderas — Anda ven ... Tengo un plan —

— Ya iré para allá — La azabache comenzaba a buscar sus cosas para meterlo en la maleta — Que bien Tikki , veré a mi amado Adrien posar en traje de baño —

— ¿ No estas exagerando un poco Marinette ? — El Kwami ve como ella llevaba una cámara de fotos junto con su celular — Estas tomando fotografías de Adrien ¿ no te basta con soñar con el todas las noches ? —

— Pss Yo no sueño tanto con el —

— ¿ Así ? ... Oh Adrien así ... si mas , si así oh Adrien te amo ... Si si si — La cara de la chica de ojos claro estaba completamente roja como un tomate — ¿ Por que tienes sueños eróticos con Adrien ? —

— No son sueños eróticos ... Solo son ...—

— Vamos Marinette ya han pasado 3 años desde que Maruya ayudó a Hawk Moth , ya tienes 16 es natural que te sientas lujuriosa con respecto al chico que amas —

Tras salir de su casa va corriendo hasta la parada del transporte publico y al sentarse comienza a escuchar música mientras que el transporte se movía y al llegar al punto comienza a ver como la arena estaba cubriendo a la calle por lo que va a ver que su amiga estaba sentada con Nino mientras que Adrien salia con unas bermudas azul marino y una camisa blanca ligera abierta lo que le daba vista a un cuerpo que se veía con un tono muscular desarrollado — Hay dios mio — Sus ojos se impactaron en el rubio quien tenia un sombrero que lo protegía del sol mientras que sus ojos se conectaron por unos segundos — Me miró — La sonrisa se forma en su cara mientras se cubría con un rubor

— Amiga por fin llegaste — Las dos se abrazan fuertemente mientras que Nino llegaba con unas botellas de agua fría por lo que Adrien comienza a sentir como el sol le molestaba los ojos — Ahora viene la parte que tanto ansiaba , con una botella de agua comienza a bañarse y se desprende de la camisa lo que provoca que la azabache sonría mientras se sonrojaba — ¿ Te sientes bien ? —

— Es tan perfecto — Los ojos de Marinette no dejaban de contemplar al rubio quien se da cuenta de la mirada por lo que la vuelve a saludar

— Concéntrate ...— El fotógrafo le llama la atención haciendo girar la cara para que lo mire — No te distraigas por que si no las fotos no saldrán bien —

— ¿ Puedes creer lo que pasa Alya ? — La morena se acerca por lo que le da un trago a su botella — Evitó que el me mirara a mi —

— ¿ Sera por que estamos en la misma escuela ? — La de ojos celeste saca su celular para empezar a sacar sus propias fotos , Adrien estaba posando mientras que Marinette también tomaba sus fotos — Si que estas aprovechando la oferta —

— Si... Es tan perfecto ... Mi amado Adrien — Tras dejarlo libre el rubio sale corriendo para saltar del escenario improvisado a la arena — Creo que no le gustaba la sesión de fotos —

— Apuesto a que no — El chico de anteojos ve llegar a su amigo quien se quiere sentar junto a el pero Alya mueve el techo improvisado para darle mas sombra a Marinette quien se queda sorprendida al ver como el de ojos esmeralda se sentaba junto a ella — ¿ Quien quiere pizza ? — Sin pensarlo dos veces saca su canasta de día de campo para poder sacar unas especies de platos de color rojo con dos porciones — Queso y Jamón para Nino , de doble queso y aceitunas negras para Marinette y por ultimo pero no memos importante queso y peperoni italiano para Adrien —

— ¡ Adrien ! — El fotógrafo lo levanta de la muñeca haciendo que el plato caiga en la arena — No no no no y no , usted tiene que estar posando no perdiendo el tiempo — Marinette mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas como el era forzado a modelar mientras que sus amigos miraban a un artista callejero — Debes tener los ojos puestos en la cámara y no en la chica — Marinette deja caer una lagrima en la arena por lo que unas ventanas se abren para sentir la tristeza

— Ah un corazón roto en cientos de pedazos , una victima perfecta para mi Akuma — De su mano sale una mariposa negra que se pierde por la ventana — Vuela mi pequeño akuma y maleficia su corazón — Mientras ella estaba triste un pañuelo azul marino se pone en frente de ella y al levantar la vista era su amado rubio quien deshace toda su tristeza — ¿ Como ? Su tristeza ha desaparecido — Mientras que la chica se secaba la lagrima le sonreía a su amigo quien le extiende la mano pero ven como un malabarista de fuego estaba siendo echado por el fotógrafo , parecía un muchacho de no mas de 17 años quien se ganaba la vida haciendo trucos de fuego para fiestas y eventos quien se sienta en la arena mientras miraba su sombrero vació por lo que se pierde mientras una lagrima caía en la arena por lo que la mariposa entra en su tarjeta de presentación — Infernal ... Soy Hawk Moth , te han rechazado de lo único que vives y por eso te daré el poder mas grande que puedo darte ahora , haré que todos paguen con tus llamas ... A cambio quiero los Miraculos de Ladybug y Cat Noir —

— Me encargare de calcinarlos vivos — La energía maligna lo cubre todo para revelar a una persona de piel negra con un traje simulando a un dragón , su casco era la cabeza de dicha bestia con unos ojos de rubí — Ahora incendiare Francia y acabaré con esos insectos — Mientras que los dos estaban sentados almorzando en la arena y una bola de fuego impacta en la canasta de picnic — ¿ Donde esta ese fotógrafo engreído ? —

— Amigos ...— Los tres asienten con la cabeza mientras que Alya sacaba su celular — Este sera perfecto para actualizar mi blog ... Y no crean que lo editare — El incinerador mira como la chica lo filmaba pero lanza una bola de fuego por lo que Nino la arroja al suelo para escuchar una explosión en la arena que hace a todos correr por lo que el rubio toma a su amiga de la muñeca — ¡ Oigan ! —

— Marinette , vete por allá y yo me iré por aquí ... No te acerques a el — Antes de que ella se fuera , Adrien le da un beso en la mejilla — No te detengas solo corre — Los dos se separan y salen corriendo por lo que el rubio de ojos verdes sale corriendo siendo expulsado por la explosión en la arena que lo lanza a las aguas pero Adrien se desliza contra el muelle para cubrirse detrás de uno de los pilares que lo sostiene

— Ah que romántico ... Un beso de despedida —

— Plaga no seas ridículo ... Es hora de combatir fuego con fuego — El gato de ojos verdes toma su queso y se lo traga entero para chocar sus puños — Plaga ¡ las garras ! — Tras transformarse salta contra el incinerador quien es enterrado en la arena pero sale con sus ojos echo llamas y mirando al gato de manera agresiva — Oye ¿ por que no te metes con alguien de tu propia temperatura ? —

— ¿ Ladybug ? Pero eres ... Un poco mas masculino —

— ¡ No ! El es Cat Noir — El incinerador suelta varias bolas de fuego contra el gato quien lo golpea con su bastón pero antes de lanzar la sexta bola un yoyo le atrapa la mano derecha — Vaya eso fue rápido , acaba con ello y tráeme sus miraculous —

— Oye ... ¿ Que crees ? — La chica de rojo y negro lo ve extrañado para ver sonreír al incinerador quien lanza una llamarada de su boca haciendo que ella lo esquive y caiga junto a su compañero para ver como el armadura de dragón se acercaba lanzando bolas de fuego pero ellos lo esquivan con suma dificultad pero el akumatizado sale corriendo para atraparlos del cuello y los lanza contra el limite de la playa chocando contra el borde — Vaya con que ustedes son los así denominados héroes de París —

— No , soy Batman y ella es Robin —

— ¡ No juegues conmigo gato sarnoso ! — Los dos ven como el ser crea una gran bola de fuego pero los dos se cubren con sus escudos que los hace explotar y los lanza contra la ciudad — Se incendio Londres , ahora se quemara París — Con sus llamas comienza a quemar todo a su paso y al golpear con sus manos el suelo este explota volteando los autos haciendo que exploten — Bien vamos a ver que tan potentes son — Los dos deciden atacarlo pero con la onda de fuego los arroja contra la pared haciendo caer a los parisino , la chica de ojos celestes salta contra el pero las esferas de fuego pero cuando lo toma del brazo con su yoyo por lo que el incinerador toma el hilo de su arma para azotarla en el suelo para encender en llamas su puño en llamas y al tratar de golpearla la chica azabache rueda esquivando el golpe — Vaya tu también eres una plaga —

— No te confíes Cat Noir ... Este chico esta en llamas — El gato la mira confundido — Esta en llamas ... ¿ Entiendes ? Esta en llamas —

— Mejor déjame los chistes a mi , mi lady — Los dos salen corriendo mientras esquivaban las explosiones pero al abrir sus ojos crea una poderosa explosión al rededor de el que arrasa con todo a su paso creando un agujero de pavimento mientras que este estaba derretido — Bueno esta al rojo vivo — Con su velocidad comienza a correr contra Incinerador quien lanza sus bolas de fuego que son destruidas con la vara lo que genera que Incinerador lo atrape de su brazo derecho y lo azote contra el suelo

— ¡ Te quemare los ojos ! — Con sus garras comienza a brillar de color blanco al rojo vivo — Ahora entrégame el anillo —

— No te lo dará — Con su yoyo le enreda la mano y lo lanza contra la calle pero el lanza sus llamas contra ella que salen de su boca provocando que ella lo esquive haciendo que se derrita el poste de luz — Bien plan B —

— Oye ... Enfriate — Al voltear ve que el gato tenia su pie en un hidrante y cuando patea la palanca comienza a salir el agua que es esquivado por el incinerador — Bueno plan C —

— Si , entregarme sus joyas o me encargare de que todo el mundo arda en llamas —

— ¿ Que haremos ahora con Neron ? — Los dos salen corriendo esquivando las llamas pero cuando saltan una onda de calor los vuelve a lanzar contra el suelo — Incendiara toda la ciudad — Ladybug y Cat Noir se ponen de pie para hacerle frente al incinerador quien crea un látigo con las llamas para azotarlos pero los dos lo esquivan con facilidad pero al acercarse comienzan a sentir un gran calor que los sofocaba por lo que saltan hacia atrás — ¿ Por que ? —

— El calor es insoportable — El incinerador caminaba a ellos mientras los pasos derretían el asfalto — No podemos acercarnos a el sin quemarnos —

— Supongo que no pensaron en todo cuando hicieron los trajes Mi Lady — Los dos esquivan una bola de fuego saltando a los lados — No podemos atacarlo de ninguna dirección — Los dos comienzan a correr esquivando las llamas por lo que el incinerador comienza a aumentar el calor

 **Continuara**


	6. Lagrimas de Sal

**Lagrimas de Sal**

Los héroes de parís estaban esquivando bolas de fuego que destruían parte de las azoteas de paris , Ladybug y Cat Noir estaban corriendo esquivando los ataques por lo que el nuevo y mejorado infernal se acercaba lanzando las esferas de fuego — ¿ A donde creen que van muchachos ? — El ser había mutado como si su cara fuera como serpiente y sus manos se formaron reptilianas y las llamas brotaban de las aberturas de su armadura — No podrán huir para siempre —

— Mi Lady ... Tenemos que hacer algo o terminaremos con un bronceado muy profundo — Los dos bloquean una bola de fuego color verde brillante haciendo estallar las chimeneas — ¿ Algún plan ? —

— Apagar ese fuego — Los dos salen corriendo mientras que la moteada salta a los campos del Elíseo donde es seguida por un gato negro quien aterriza viendo saltar una especie de serpiente con armadura de piedra con unas garras — ¡ Amuleto encantado ! — Al lanzar su yo-yo al aire sale una especie de tu tu de danza — ¿ Una falda de danza clásica... ? —

— Te veras muy hermosa con la falda mi lady — Ella comienza a mirar a todos lados pero no encontraba para que usarlo — Bien vamos al plan B —

— Sigamos , encontraremos algo para detenerlo — Ambos comienzan a correr mientras que Cat Noir lanza su vara para golpearlo en la cara y al golpearlo vuelve a su mano derecha — Buen tiro gatito —

— Gracias Mi Lady — La carrera habia llegado al centro de la ciudad de París por lo que al lanzar una bola de fuego , el gato de ojos verdes levanta la tapa de un drenaje para usarlo como escudo — Tengo una idea pero no te va a gustar — El de melena rubia salta al drenaje por lo que LadyBug salta cayendo en brazos — Oh la la ... Los ángeles caen del cielo —

— Muy gracioso gatito — Al saltarse de los brazos de Cat Noir ven como el agujero como una marejada de fuego cae al suelo por lo que los dos salen corriendo hasta llegar a un cruce — ¿ Izquierda o derecha ? —

— ¡ Derecha , Derecha ! — La chica de ojos claros lo toma de la izquierda para esquivar otra bola de fuego que destruye parte del sistema de drenaje donde la luz evidenciaba como se acercaba las llamas vivientes y al frenar de golpe se dan cuenta que estaban en la base del contenedor del desagüe — Te dije derecha —

— Ja ja ja ja ... Ahora los volveré barbacoa —

— ¡ Eso es incinerador ! ¡ Acaba con LadyBug y Cat Noir y tráeme sus miraculous — Las poderosas llamas del incinerador estaban aumentando mientras que los héroes estaban contra la espada y la pared — Por fin , ahora saboreare el dulce néctar de la venganza ... ¡ Acaba con ellos ! —

— Aun nos queda una opción mi Lady — La azabache mira su mano derecha donde portaba su anillo — Nos ahogaríamos pero salvaríamos París de este tipo — Ella asiente con la cabeza — ¡ Gataclismo ! — Al golpear la fuente principal de agua comienza a quebrarse y los galones y galones salen apagando las llamas mientras que Ladybug y Cat Noir eran arrastrados con fuerza , la catarina observa los caños y luego las manos del incinerador para finalizar con el vestido por lo que lanza su yoyo para caer sobre el incinerador quien se había sujetado del caño y con un movimiento rápido le enreda las manos y el akumatizado ve como el gato negro mete la mano dentro de su armadura para tomar el objeto akumatizado y destruirlo — Todo tuyo mi Lady —

— Gracias Gatito — Al purificar la mariposa ella lanza su amuleto encantado al aire para que todo vuelva a la normalidad y sentir como sonaban sus aretes — Debo irme —

— Y yo , debo darme un baño de gato — El de negro salta por el agujero de la cloaca dejando a Ladybug confundida por las palabras de su compañero

— ¿ Baño de gato ? ¿ Con la lengua ? — Ella siente escalofríos pero en fin sale a toda velocidad para llegar a la playa donde había los destrozos de una fiesta y con la boca abierta ve que sus amigos se estaban yendo a sus casas — Pero ... ¿ Me perdí una fiesta ? —

— Por su puesto que si amiga — Alya aun tenia la euforia de la fiesta — Te lo perdiste , asamos hamburguesas , bailamos y hasta tragamos los refrescos mas fríos de todos ... Incluso Adrien se divirtió — Ella ve como el rubio traía un collar de flores echas de plástico junto con un sombrero de papel — Se divirtió tanto que se perdió en medio de la fiesta —

— Pasé horas buscándolos — La noche ya había llegado y como siempre tenia que volver a su casa pero esta vez estaba confundido por la manera de actuar que tenían sus amigos por como casi lo descubren pero Plaga sale de su camisa cuando el se sienta en el sofá de su cuarto — Ya ... Por fin en casa plaga — El gato negro sale de su camisa para tirarse junto a su portador y ver como el saca una laptop de debajo de su mueble — A ver ...—

— ¿ Otra vez con eso ? — Al encender la pantalla comienza a accesar y anotar los nuevos datos del incinerador para reducir las posibilidades — No entiendo por que pierdes el tiempo con eso , HawkMoth debe estar a millas y millas de aquí —

— Lo se plaga pero hay algo que los une a los últimos 3 akumatizados — Tra tomar el perfil del akuma y registrar los dados voltea a ver a su amigo — Lo que los relaciona parece que es una variante de peligro y poder , estos Akumas o " Akuma X " parecen ser 5 veces mas fuertes , rápidos o peligrosos que antes ... Es obvio que HawkMoth se esta volviendo potente —

— ¿ Su modo escarlata ? —

— Lo dudo ... Es algo mas — Con sus manos apaga la computadora y la esconde en el lugar de siempre — Vamos a dormir , necesito descansar un poco — Sin mas reparo se tira a la cama para quitarse los zapatos y cerrar sus ojos pero cuando los abre ve a Plaga caminando dormido — ¿ Plaga ? — El rubio lo ve flotando y dando su cabeza contra la pared — ¿ Plaga ? ¿ Eres sonámbulo ? — El Kwami atraviesa la pared — ¡ Plaga ! ... ¡ Plaga las garras ! — El pequeño de ojos verdes es absorbido por el anillo de Adrien quien se transforma en Cat Noir y al escuchar la voz de su padre se transforma en Adrien para ver como el entraba por la puerta — Padre ... Nathalie —

— ¿ Sucede algo Adrien ? —

— Creo ... Creo que caminaba dormido es todo ...— Ambos se despiden y el rubio pasa su mano adelante para ver a Plaga quien estaba confundido

— ¿ Que ? ¿ Que hice ahora ? —

— Caminabas dormido ... Bueno flotabas dormido —

— Vaya ... Me temo que esta vez es algo serio — Plaga comenzaba a dar vueltas pero es como si tratara de tomar una decisión — Adrien , hace tiempo que somos amigos y tu sabes que te eh tomado mucho aprecio —

— Eh ... Pues ... Gracias plaga — El de negro simplemente va hasta su " mueble " por lo que decide sacar una hoja y una especie de carbonilla que debía usar las dos manos para escribir — ¿ Plaga ? — El de ojos verdes comienza a dibujar una insignia con cinco círculos , unas palabras en un idioma extraño , ademas de una pata de gato — ¿ Que es esto ? — El ve que uno de los signos parecia chino antiguo , un ojo egipcio y un cuadrado atravesado por una cruz — ¿ Plaga que esta pasando ? —

— Localizaremos a Nooroo , si pasa algo quema el papel para transformarte en Cat Noir — El de negro simplemente saca una especie de piedra negra muy brillante — Seras mas débil por que no es toda mi esencia , pero debes proteger también a Ladybug por que ahora son tan vulnerables —

— Haré lo mejor que puede —

— Ese es mi muchacho ...— Con un abrazo se despide de Adrien — Volvere cuando la luna de Acuario haya cambiado pero hasta entonces cuídate mucho —

Marinette tenia en su mano una hoja de color rojo con tinta negra mostrando una escritura muy rara , pero Tikki sale volando después de un beso en la mejilla a su portadora quien se vuelve a acostar en la cama sosteniendo la hoja de papel pensando en la advertencia de Tikki quien estaba perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche pero al encontrarse con Plaga este tenia un aspecto serio — ¿ Plaga ? Pensé que no vendrías —

— Es lo necesario para encontrar a Nooroo — Ambos ven una especie de sombra que se deslizaba entre los edificios pero no podian volver — Oh oh ... Esto se va a poner feo —

— ¡ Plaga ! —

— Si ya voy — Ambos llegan a la casa del maestro quien dormia tranquilamente — para ver a la tortuga dormida con un trozo de lechuga entre sus dientes masticando como caballo — Oye Tikki — Plaga apenas podía aguantar la risa irritando a su amiga — ¿ Por que no le tomas una foto ? —

— Plaga sabes que no podemos ser fotografiados — El gato simplemente refunfuña y se acerca para despertarlo y explicarle la situación a lo que el accede y se dedica a llamar a sus amigos a través del cono por lo que salen de la caja para ver la luna azul — ¿ Estas seguro de esto ? Ahora estamos muy expuestos —

— La verdad no terroncito pero si sale mal ... Te culparé a ti — La ira de la mariquita se hizo notar en sus ojos por lo que todos hicieron un circulo tomándose de las manos y empezaron a hablar en una lengua extraña hasta que sus energías se volvieron de un color azul muy tranquilizante pero una especie de incomodidad llegaba al corazón de Marinette quien no podía dormir por lo que sale a su balcón para mirar la noche y cuando se escucha un grito ve como una especie de sombra que saltaba entre las sombras

— ¿ Que es eso ? ... Tikki motas ... Oh lo olvide — Ella saca el papel pero no tenia con que encenderlo puesto que decide volver a su casa para ver a sus padres de pie pero sus ojos eran morados — Mamá ... Papá — Ella toma el encendedor y quema el papel que le dio Tikki por lo que este se crea una llamarada que envuelve a Marinette transformándola en Ladybug — Ahora a rescatar a mis padres — Con gran velocidad decide salir de la casa para ver lo que parecía ser una manta de gris oscuro con una mascara de esqueleto y una voz gruesa — ¿ Y tu quien... ? —

— El come sueños ... Me llamo , Come sueños — La manta deja al hombre de la basura quien se levanta con los ojos mostrando ese destello morado — Y pronto te quitare tus miraculous — La manta salta sobre ella quien lo esquiva para subir lo mas alto del edificio pero un brazo negro la atrapa arrojando su cuerpo al suelo pero unas garras cortan el brazo — ¿ Quien ... ? —

— Lo siento ... Pero a los gatos nos gusta arañar — El brazo vuelve a crecer arrastrando los cuerpos de Ladybug y Cat Noir

— Ahora Come sueños ... Tráeme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Cat Noir —

 **Continuara**


	7. Problemas en el Frente

**Problemas en el Frente**

Cat Noir miraba como el come sueños se había descuidado y hace crecer su bastón hasta golpear la cara del akumatizado haciendo que suelte a los heroes , Ladybug sin pensarlo dos veces lanza su yoyo para atrapar su cuerpo a lo que el come sueños se vuelve de tela para escapar de su agarre — Bueno mi Lady eso no me lo esperaba —

— Creo que el akuma esta en su pañuelo — Ambos saltan contra el come sueño pero este libera una araña negra gigante y una especie de muñeca que caminaba solo con una especie de mazo — ¿ De quien serán estos sueños ? —

— ¿ Que no era tu muñeca de cuando tenias 12 ? —

— Ja ja ja muy gracioso gatito — Los dos saltan con gran velocidad pero la araña lanza la seda contra Cat Noir quien queda pegado al suelo por lo que la muñeca trata de golpear a la de rojo y negro quien usa su arma para enredar el brazo de la muñeca y con gran fuerza la azota contra el suelo — Cat Noit — El come sueños lanza su brazo para atrapar el brazo derecho de la catarina y con sus piernas enredada en su brazo se inclina para lanzarlo contra la araña que se lleva la seda liberando a Cat Noir — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Podía manejarlo —

— Si claro — El come sueños comienza a lanzar varios pañuelos por lo que ambos héroes lo esquivaban , los pañuelos golpeaban las paredes y uno de ellos se abraza al poste de madera haciendo que se parta en dos dejando a Lady Bug y de Cat Noir quienes comienza a crear escudos con sus armas haciendo que los pañuelos se vuelvan polvo al contacto con ellos — Tenemos que quitarle el pañuelo Cat Noit —

— Yo me encargo mi Lady — Cat Noir salta sobre el Come Sueños pero ambos se miran a los ojos hizo que sus ojos se volvieran morados claro a lo que el felino negro comienza a tambalear de manera errante viendo como no había nadie en las calles — ¿ Lady Bug ? ¿ Donde estas ? — Del suelo se abre un pequeño agujero que lo esquiva para saltar sobre el techo de una casa para defenderse por lo que comienza a esquivar los agujeros que se lo tragaría

— ¿ Cat Noir ? ¿ Que le hiciste ? —

— ¿ Yo hice eso ? — El Come Sueños esquivaba los ataques de Lady Bug a quien toma de la cabeza forzando a mirarle a los ojos hipnotizando a la chica de rojo y negro , ella ve como una especie de lugar oscuro que soltaba desde el suelo púas de metal a lo que ella lo esquiva con gran velocidad pero al pisar el suelo salen mas y mas púas hasta que la velocidad aumentaba — ¡¿ Cat Noir ?! —

— Lady Bug —

Ambos escuchaban la voz del otro mientras que Hawk Moth se sonreía mirando como los dos estaban desconcertados — Ahora Come Sueños , quilale sus Miraculous —

— Como ordenes HawkMoth — Con su brazo lanza una especies de pañuelo que atrapa la pierna y la azota contra Cat Noir quienes caen de la azotea al suelo , ambos se tratan de poner de pie pero las ilusiones no frenaban por lo que Cat Noir comenzaba a sentir los cortes de las piedras afiladas de los bordes , pero en el mundo real se formaba el corte en el tobillo — Ahora te llevaré sus joyas mágicas — El Come Sueños se acerca a Lady Bug para tomarla del hombro y deslizar su mano tomando uno de los pendientes por lo que la magia comienza a perderse por lo que Cat Noir comienza a usar su visión de gato para lanzar una patada contra el Come Sueños para tomar el pendiente de su amada pero este se detiene para saber quien era su amada por lo que toma las manos de su querida Lady quien siente su pendiente

— Aun queda tiempo ... Mi lady — La sonrisa se forma en sus labios y rápidamente se coloca su pendiente pero cuando siente un golpe su traje se raja en su brazo abriendo una herida en su antebrazo — Supongo que sin los Kwamis los trajes son vulnerables — Ambos comienzan a saltar entre los tejados para ver un remolino de energía maligna que estaba buscando a los Kwamis mientras trataban de ayudar a Nooroo por lo que Hawk Moth comienza a concentrarse para atrapar y obtener el poder de todos ellos — Una vez que aparezca podemos capturarlo y derrotar a Hawk Moth —

— Ese es el plan — Ambos ven la cara de Hawk Moth quien estaba concentrado con la guardia abierta — ¡ Ya no tiene defensa , vamos ! —

— ¡ NOOO ! — El portador de la mariposa estaba viendo como los héroes se acercaban por lo que cierra los ojos para crear una barrera de energía — Así me asegurare de que no molesten cuando atrape a los Kwamis — El campo de energía les impedía el paso por lo que Cat Noir y Lady Bug golpeaban con sus puños el campo de fuerza pero no cedía ante nada — Ja ja ja ja No importa lo que hagan pronto me haré con el poder de todos los Miraculous —

— Solo queda una cosa que hacer — El de negro levanta su mano derecha — Si no funciona no se que pasara —

— ¿ Crees que funcione ? —

— Lo veremos Bugaboo — El de negro se concentra mientras que Hawk Moth estaba sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón al ver que sus enemigos se acercaban — ¡ Gataclismo ! — Con la energía de destrucción comienza a agrietar el campo de fuerza que se desprende para estallar en cientos de pedazos — ¿ Vez ? No hay nada que no pueda destruir —

— Ahora eres nuestro Hawk Moth — El enmascarado se ve forzado a cerrar el portal haciendo caer a los dos héroes sobre el suelo pero unas heridas comienzan a asomarse en sus brazos y piernas , Cat Noir se quita un trozo de vidrio de sus costillas — Auch ... Eso te va a doler — Al moverse se da cuenta que tiene un gran corte en su antebrazo — Extraño los viejos trajes — Antes de poder moverse unos brazos de tela los toman del cuello envolviendo todo su cuerpo — Lo olvidamos ...—

— Pero yo no a ustedes — Con gran fuerza los azota contra el suelo a lo que Chat Noir usa sus garras para escaparse y al tomar su bastón libera a su amiga cortando las telas — Parecen agitados — Con suma velocidad lanza sus puños contra los héroes que lo esquivan por poco pero esta vez enlaza la pierna al gato negro y lo azota contra los muros de la alcaldía

— ¡ Amuleto encantado ! — Al arrojar su yoyo al aire para dejar caer una especie de chipote chillón — ¿ Un chipote Chillon ? ¿ Que se supone que haré con esto ? —

— ¿ Quien podra defenderme ? — Cat Noir es azotado en el suelo pero esta vez el dolor era mas grande de lo normal — Necesito ayuda —

— Si ya se — La chica de ojos azules comienza a mirar para todos lados pero no lograba encontrar a nada con que usarlo — No hay nada Cat Noir — El felino negro es azotado nuevamente haciendo que el gato negro sienta un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo por lo que la chica de rojo y negro lanza su yoyo para atrapar a su compañero y sale corriendo con gran velocidad peor el felino herido — Cat Noir ...— El felino apenas se podía mantener en pie después de los golpes recibidos — Tengo que llevarte a un hospital — Unos brazos la toman de las piernas y con una velocidad increíble la azotan contra un auto haciendo que ella sienta un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo pero una vara sale volando cortando su brazo por lo que la mariquita abre los ojos y ve a su compañero de pie con su bastón en mano para darse cuenta que había un carro de algodones de azúcar , una margena de agua y un cable de teléfono por lo que moja el chipote en el azúcar caliente y lo sujeta con el cable de teléfono para tomar la manguera a lo que el come sueños lanza sus brazos para atrapar a Lady Bug quien le enreda los brazos con la manguera y Cat Noir patea la llave del agua para que esta se hinche evitando que se desate , pero la cataraina lanza su yoyo para enredar las piernas del akumatizado con un tiro certero lanza el chipote con todas sus fuerzas para tomar el pañuelo del Come Sueños y atraerlo a ella y lo rompe en dos liberando al akuma para poder capturarlo — Es hora de terminar con la maldad — Una vez purificado el akuma ambos caen agotados del esfuerzo mientras que Hawk Moth los observaba

— Que raro ... No parece que vayan a perder sus poderes ¿ sera que estan desbloqueando sus poderes ? — El felino se trata de poner de pie pero cae de rodillas a lo que Hawk Moth decide enviar a otro de sus akumas contra Ledy Bug y Cat Noir quienes estaban agotados y heridos — Saludos Lady Bug y Cat Noir ... Les presento a mi nuevo Akuma X ... Cazador ... ¡ Traeme sus Miraculous ! — Los dos ven a un hombre como si fuera de armadura futurista pero tenia una especie de espada que se encendia en llamas , sus cubiertas negras y sus nudilleras le daban un toque mas intimidante — Por fin este es el fin de LadyBug y Cat Noir —

— Ve por los refuerzos mi lady —

— Sabes que no puedo gatito — Ambos se tratan de poner de pie pero estaban cansado por la batalla anterior y al no tener los kwamis esta vez estaban en problemas — ¿ Que pasara si usamos el Gataclismo y el amuleto encantado por segunda vez ? —

— En el peor de los casos supongo que moriríamos por el agotamiento — Ambos ven que los Kwamis se habian separado por lo que asienten con la cabeza y salen separados a lo que el cazador sale corriendo para perseguir a la chica de rojo y negro quien esquivaba los disparos de su espada por lo que el cazador abre sus alas artificiales para perseguir a la chica a lo que Tikki ve a su dueña en peligro

— ¡ Amuleto encantado ! — La magia de Tikki libera varios objetos de la nada de diferente tamaño cayendo sobre el cazador por lo que Marinette ve uno de los ductos de aire y se adentra perseguida por Tikki quien disfrutaba la caída junto con su dueña — ¿ Te encuentras bien Marinette ? —

— Tikki — Su traje se disuelve como si fuera papel — Es un poco arriesgado pero debo detenerlo ... Tikki transformación — Tras transformarse se da cuenta que aun estaba agotada pero su poder había vuelto casi por completo — Al menos asi podre usar mi amuleto encantado —

Mientras que Cat Noir se refugiaba en un callejón ve que Plaga estaba sentado comiendo queso como si nada , el felino salta sobre su Kwami — Disculpa ... ¿ Te interrumpo ? —

— Oye chico , tienes un mal aspecto — El felino negro sopla sobre su dueño deshaciendo sus poderes por lo que Plaga ve las grandes heridas — Rayos , esto se puso feo —

— ¿ Podre usar el Gataclismo ? —

— Claro que si chico , una vez que me uses todo volverá a la normalidad — Adrien sonríe y extiende su anillo para transformarse en héroe a lo que aun fatigado comienza a correr sobre los techos

— ¿ Estas bien Ladybug ? —

— Aun seguimos agotados ... Tendremos que tener cuidado — El cazador aparece delante de ellos y los héroes sacan sus armas para pelear contra una una espada llameante por lo que el Akumatizado lanza una especie de red echa de una energía azul brillante lo que es esquivando por los héroes pero la de ojos azules ataca con su yoyo y el cazador lo atrapa y la lanza contra la pared haciendo que ella quede noqueada pero Cat Noir salta sobre el cazador quien lo atrapa con su mano y lo arroja al suelo pero la chica azabache lanza su yoyo atrapando a su compañero de la muñeca derecha haciendo que el felino se columpie hasta apoyar sus pies contra la pared y ella cae en los brazos de su compañero

— Hola hola Ladybug —

— Ahora no Gatito — Ella se suelta de su brazo y ambos ven caer al cazador — ¿ Cuando dejaran de molestar ? —

— Entregenmen sus miraculous — Los dos se niegan y el muestra sus muñecas apuntando a ellos para lanzar dos cuerdas con un gancho a lo que ellos lo esquiva y los arpones se clavan en la pared y el de un tirón arranca la pared golpeando la nuca de los héroes quienes se aturden mientras que ven una espada llameante acercarse

 **Continuara**


	8. El Equinoccio

**El** **Equinoccio**

Tras ver una espada cubierta en llamas acercándose , el felino de negro solo mira algo brillante y de repente el akumatizado cae de rodillas para ver que era su heroína quien había usado su yoyo para entrelazar un cable eléctrico y golpearlo con el cable — Es hora de irnos — Los dos aun aturdidos se levantan y salen saltando por los techos — Rapido antes que reaccione , tenemos que salir de zonas pobladas —

— ¡ Cazador pronto , levántate y acaba con ellos ! — El ser maligno calva su espada en el suelo para ponerse de pie y ver como se perdían en medio del horizonte — ¡ Traeme sus Miraculous o te quitare tus poderes ! —

— Te los traere —

— Eso espero — En su mano concentraba su energía pero sentía como la energía de su transformación se estaba perdiendo su ira no era la suficiente para mantener a los akumas X lo que le preocupaba por que no podría controlarlos si seguía así pero sabiendo que sus enemigos estaban débil seria una gran ventaja a su favor — Solo un poco mas y podre realizar mi sueño —

Los héroes corrían hasta apartarse en un rincón de la torre Eiffel mirando como el cazador los buscaba olfateando el aire , sin pensarlo dos veces , Cat Noir abre un compartimiento secreto haciendo que ella lo mire extrañado para que este saque dos botellas de agua y le da a su compañera — No tenemos opción , tenemos que acabar con el — Ambos esperaron que el cazador se acerque a donde estaban ellos dos y con la velocidad de un rayo lograron acertar una feroz patada lanzando al maligno contra las calles haciendo que rebote contra el suelo cayendo sobre un auto y este queda completamente apastado por el peso de la armadura pero se levanta como si nada para tomar el auto con sus manos y arrojarlo a lo que la vara de Cat Noir lo parte por la mitad y su chica de rojo y negro trata de desarmar a su enemigo pero la capa de este la golpea con fuerza lanzando su cuerpo contra la pared

— Por suerte estoy bien preparado — De su mano salen varias cuchillas negras echa de energia que es lanzada contra ella quien trata de esquivarlos pero no su velocidad logra herirla en la cara , en el brazo derecho y un corte profundo en la cintura — Puedes rendirte o morir desangrada — Con paso seguro se acerca pero un baston lo golpea en la cara lanzando su cuerpo contra un poste de luz y este explota al contacto con el metal de la armadura — Maldito , olvide que eran dos —

— Te vez mal — Sin preocuparse por su enemigo le da la espalda para sacar a su amiga de la pelea pero una daga sale volando a gran velocidad atravesando su cuerpo haciendo que se clave en la pared , el rubio mira su herida pero no sentía dolor debido a la velocidad con que la hoja lo había golpeado — Es muy fuerte —

— ¡ NOOOO ! — La azabache mira a su amigo que se desploma en el suelo en un charco de sangre y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas — ¡ Pagaras por esto ! — Con gran velocidad y olvidándose de los cortes comienza a pelear con su yoyo en forma de escudo reteniendo las dagas que eran disparados como misiles

— Ese minino tonto me dio la espalda — Con su mano logra tomarla del cuello para aplicar poderosos rodillazos a su estomago y con sus manos comienza a apretar las heridas haciendo que ella grite del dolor — Sabes pensé que serian mas fuertes pero no son mas que humanos con habilidades especiales , es todo — Por su espalda siente un agarre potente de su enemigo quien le sonreía mientras lo tomaba por debajo de los brazos —¡¿ Pero que ...?! —

— Te confiaste mucho maldito — Cat Noir lo sostenía con fuerza mientras que su compañera destruía su espada que se deshace en sus manos — ¿ Donde esta el akuma ? — El cazador se inclina para delante lanzando al de ojos verdes contra la chica de ojos azules haciendo que caigan al suelo — Bueno , pero viendo el lado positivo ya no tiene espada — De la mano del cazador comienza a formarse una hacha de guerra

— Es cierto pero tiene una hacha de combate — Con un blande de su hacha lanza una especie de energía morada que corta las calle y ellos se separan viendo una zanja producto del corte — Tenemos que derrotarlo sin importar nada —

— Tengo un plan pero necesito que confíes en mi — El gato negro le extiende la mano y ella la toma para ser subida contra los edificios escapando de la vista de todos los presentes — Tenemos que correr —

— ¿ Correr ? Espero que tengas una carta bajo la manga —

— Siempre , solo necesito que confíes en mi — Ambos comienzan a correr para sorpresa de los presentes pero Cazador blande su hacha una vez mas destruyendo los pisos superiores de los edificios haciendo caer a los heroes contra el suelo siendo aplastado por los escombros, con su risa comienza a acercarse lentamente mientras que todos los ciudadanos miraban los cuerpos inertes de sus heroes

— Ahora Cazador , ellos estan acabados ... Recuerda nuestro trato —

— Por su puesto que lo hago — Al acercarse a la mariquita quien estaba boca abajo cubierta por escombros de la cintura hacia abajo y en medio de un charco de sangre — Ahora , los trofeos de la cacería — Confiado de su victoria clava su hacha en el suelo para estirar sus manos intentando tomar los pendientes pero el yoyo de Ladybug el cual era manipulado por Cat Noir le atrapa las manos provocando que la chica reciba la señal de levantarse y con el bastón de Cat Noir lo hace crecer para golpearlo en la cara a lo que su compañero le hace un intercambio de arma para enredar su cuerpo con el hilo que se estira al infinito y los golpes que lo aturdían eran certeros , el cambio prosiguió hasta que la de ojos azules golpea el centro de la armadura rompiendo el pecho viendo lo que parecía ser una medalla — No me ganaran por haberme atrapado — Al levantar su cabeza comienza a escupir llamas contra ellos dos pero la chica coloca una naranja en su boca la cual era completamente roja con puntos negros y le arranca la medalla para lanzarla a su compañero quien destruye la medalla liberando una mariposa negra; Tras volver todo a la normalidad y restablecer lo destruido el chico cae al suelo — ¿ Que... Que pasó ... Donde estoy ? — Ambos chocan sus puños pero el dolor comienza a hacerse sentir

— ¿ Quien eres buen señor ? —

— El es Frank Le'flur uno de los mejores arqueros del mundo en competencia internacional — La azabache lo mira extrañado y este se toma la herida con las manos — ¿ Que te pasó ? —

— Pues estaba compitiendo en parís pero mi arco lo habían cortado con algo por lo que se rompió dando la victoria a mi contrincante —

— No te preocupes... — Las cámaras enfocaban al trió quien estaba saludando — Supongo que la ciudad revisara las cámaras de seguridad para ver que pasó — Sus alarmas comienzan a sonar por lo que abandonan la zona pero las gotas de sangre caían sobre los techos — Aquí nos despedimos mi lady —

— Cat ... Debes ir a un hospital —

— No tengo tiempo... — El anillo sonaba mientras que el se deslizaba por un callejón y la chica hizo un trayecto hasta su casa donde cae en el balcón poco antes de perder su transformación y sentir el dolor de los cortes y golpes , el rubio había ingresado en un baño publico donde su transformación termina cayendo por las heridas — Maldición ... No deja de sangrar — Plaga sale despedido viendo como el rubio estaba mal herido — Plaga necesito que me cures —

— No puedo chico , aun no tengo la energía suficiente — El gato negro se mete en su camisa para sacar un trozo de queso , con gran velocidad comienza a quitarle la envoltura y se lo comienza a comer — No desesperes cachorro —

— Mastica y traga plaga , sin saborear — Tras comerlo de un solo bocado espera unos segundos , el charco de sangre se estaba formando mientras que el felino comienza a hacer los mismo movimientos escupiendo una baba negra que penetra en la herida llegando a su espalda — Seguramente tengo órganos lastimados —

— Perforados diría yo — Ambos ven la sangre que manchaba las paredes y el suelo por lo que su amigo toma el papel del baño y comienzan a limpiar todo a gran velocidad echando los restos al inodoro , Plaga se esconde dentro de la camisa de su portador y este sale como si nada para llamar al gorila — Chico debes descansar un poco —

— Lo se , solo que ...— Al ver su celular se da cuenta que su guardaespaldas ya había llegado — Vaya eso fue rápido , al menos algo es algo ... — Con su mano se toma la herida pero trataba de disimular y al subir al auto da un bostezo el cual es ahogado por su puño , ni bien llega a su casa sube a su cuarto bostezando ignorando a su padre y a su asistente quienes estaban en medio de una charla con algunos empresarios — Descansa plaga — Solo se quito los zapatos y se tiro en la cama pero su pequeño amigo felino lo cubre con las mantas para que no tenga frió y con mirada de preocupación se acurruca a el como si fuera un gato real soltando pequeños ronroneos que relajaban a Adrien; Mientras que en una panadería Sabine subía al cuarto de su hija para verla dormida de lado con varios libros regados por el suelo , un cuaderno de matemáticas y varios lapices

— ¿ Que le pasa a nuestra hija ...? — Tom ve los libros y ambos se conmueven al ver que ella había aprovechado su tiempo libre para estudiar por lo que bajan despacio para no hacer ruido pero Tikki sabia que no era nada de eso , ella estaba tan herida que en su desesperación por detener sus hemorragias había pasado por encima de todo para encontrar sus vendas sin darse cuenta que tiraba sus libros , cuadernos y lapices al suelo y después de ser curada solo pudo quedarse dormida

— Tengo que decírselo a Plaga — Con sumo cuidado comienza a volar atravesando la pared para hacer un viaje largo hasta la mansión y al entrar por la ventana ve a Plaga durmiendo junto a su portador y ella comienza a sacudirlo hasta que despierta — Plaga , tenemos que hablar con el maestro Fu —

— Mhm , déjame pensar ... Es un viaje largo y no tengo ganas de ir —

— Pero es hora de que ellos sepan la verdad , si no detenemos esto podrían morir — Plaga se estaba poniendo a pensar en las posibilidades que tenían — Por favor sabes que no puedo abrir el cofre sin ti ... Por favor —

— Mhm , mi chico es el que me da el queso ... Supongo que si el muere aun le quedaran 8 vidas mas así que ... Que importa terroncito — Plaga se vuelve a echar al lado de su dueño

— Esta bien iré yo sola — Con gran frustración sale volando hasta la casa del maestro quien estaba tomando un te con Waizz mientras escuchaban música en su antiguo tocadiscos — ¡ Maestro ! — Ella atraviesa las paredes llegando a lo del guardián quien se sorprende de verla ahí sola sin su portadora — Maestro lamento venir así pero tengo que hablar con usted —

— Estoy consciente de lo sucedido ... Ah es triste que los poderes de Nooro sean usados para crear el mal por eso ...—

— Por eso quiero abrir el cofre maestro — Los presentes se asombrar de las palabras del insecto rojo quien estaba decidida a ayudar a su portadora hasta las ultimas consecuencias — Plaga le importa un comino lo que le pase pero a mi no , por eso quiero abrir el cofre —

— Sabes cuales son las reglas — El maestro cierra los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos — Ademas tu portadora aun no tiene el poder para contener tanta energía y tu no puedes abrir el cofre por ti misma por lo que tus esfuerzos son en vano —

— Debo intentarlo — El maestro asiente con la cabeza y va hasta el toca disco donde abre la caja que contenía los Miraculous y al voltear la caja ve una pequeña caja negra por lo que la deja sobre la mesa de te en frente de Tikki y ella comienza a respirar hondo — Si me concentro en Plaga tendré la fuerza de los dos — Ella esperanzada coloca sus manos pequeñas en las hendiduras y con fuerza comienza a tirar para el asombro del maestro , el cofre comienza a ceder mostrando una luz blanca pero de inmediato se vuelve a cerrar haciendo que ella caiga agotada sobre la mesa — No .. No puedo abrirlo —

— Lo siento mucho — El maestro recuerda el pacto que hicieron todos de que solo los dos principales seres mágicos podrían abrir el cofre para usar habilidades extraordinarias — Pero las reglas son reglas — El maestro vuelve a poner todo como estaba por lo que la pequeña se apena de no poder ayudar a su amiga quien tendría problemas en el futuro a lo que la voz del maestro le llama la atención — Si sirve de consuelo , este ultimo habrá agotado por un tiempo los poderes de Hawk Moth por lo que los próximos Akumas X no se verán en un rato largo ... Ve a casa — Tikki sale volando mientras que el maestro veía como la tormenta se acercaba a la ciudad , las nubes soltaban rayos y truenos mientras que un helado viento sacudía las calles levantando papeles y hojas

 **Continuara**


End file.
